The Decision, The Test, The Orb
by Lucoloco
Summary: Its been pretty normal for the MBC... for the moment. What happens when Cathy's Aunty comes to stay. Pairings CathyxDanny SamxChris. Incase i forget which i usally do! XD i dont own the MBC!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all!**

**I decided to write this because I had a dream about it ^^**

**Ok all of the gang are 16.**

Chapter 1

Normal POV

The MBC were having a normal day, well as normal as the day could get. Sam was reading a textbook learning about molecules. Chris was on the computer his hands where just mist as he typed quickly into the computer. Danny had fallen asleep from being insanely bored; Cathy looked like she was the only one having any real fun. She got out her Makeup and decided to give Danny a makeover, without Danny knowing about it.

"Hey Sam!" whispered Cathy "come look at Danny!"

Sam tiptoed towards the sleeping boy and burst into a fit of giggles, Cathy soon joined her. Chris looked over at the giggling girls and crept over.

"What's so-" then he saw Danny he fell to the floor doubling up laughing.

"Get the camera" Sam squeaked. Chris ran to the counter and pulled a digital camera from the surface. He started taking pictures of him. They all couldn't stop laughing.

The door swung open. They all shut up then and turned to the door. Danny woke up with a start and peered at the door.

Mr Smith walked through holding something behind his back. Everyone sighed with relief. Mr Smith looked at Danny and raised his eyebrows.

"I guess it's your choice" he mocked. Danny was confused causing the rest of the group to lapse back into giggles again.

"Anyway..." Mr. Smith turned his attention to his grandchild. "Here Cathy" a blue box appeared from behind his back and he gave it to Cathy, watching her eyes glow with curiosity.

Danny, Chris and Sam looked at each other and began panicking; they couldn't have forgotten her birthday...right?

"What's this for grandpa my birthday is two months away." She said. The other MBC members sighed with relief.

She opened it, to see chocolate marshmallows covered in chocolate chips.

"Okay grandpa what's going on?" she said putting her box on the table.

"Nothing" her Grandpa replied. Cathy raised her eyebrows.

"Okay okay! Your Aunt Sonia is coming" he said sheepishly.

"WHAT!?!" she screeched. This made the others jump, she never shouted at her grandpa.

Cathy calmed herself down "how long is she staying here?" she questioned.

"A week..." he said in a hushed tone.

"So who is she going to try and make me marry then?" she said warily

The other mbc members eyes went wide with surprise. Cathy..Marry?! It can't happen shes to young.

"I don't know" her grandfather replied and turned towards the door and hurried out. Cathy sighed quietly.

"It looks like you guys will have to stay away from here for a week" she said quietly, sadly.

"Why?" Sam croaked out.

"Because my Aunt believes in every teenager should be married and starting a family. She's quite old fashoined. She will nag at you guys to... even though she doesn't know you!" She explained.

"Oh" they all said. They sighed in unison. Danny looked at the mirror and saw his face and then his eyes flashed towards the makeup kit that had Cathy on it.

"CATHY!!!" he shouted.

**Please read and review ^^ **

**There will be more to come trust me ******


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone ^^**

**And I'm sorry ****pinkstoryteller I have the plot and everything made for Cathy and Danny Sam and Chris sorry. But I hope you carry on reading it ^^**

Chapter 2

Sam's POV

"CATHY!!!" Danny shouted, he swivelled on the balls of his heels to look at her. Cathy's eyes went wide with surprise.

"You know it does suit you ya know!" she said in her defence, she backed away from him slowly and he was slowly following her. His eyebrows shot up.

"What?!"

Oh oh. You've done it know cath.

"RUN!!" I shouted to her, she headed to the door but she was to slow Danny got his arm around her waist.

"Gotcha!" he cried in triumph. Cathy scowled; she wasn't going to get away that easily.

"Maybe we should exit in an orderly fashion" I whispered to Chris. He chuckled.

"I think your right there!" me and Chris edged or way to the door.

Cathy broke out of Danny's grasp and ran towards me with Danny chasing her. She bumped into me causing me stumble and fall; luckily Chris wrapped his arms around me to make sure I didn't fall.

"Thanks!" I said looking up.

He smiled "no problem" we heard a squeal we both turned round, with Chris arms still around me.

Danny caught Cathy as she fell but the both fell to the floor, laughing. She grabbed his nose and said "Gotcha!" Danny smiled sweetly at her and chuckled also.

Cathy was lucky, she didn't know it but Danny had a soft spot for her, he allowed her to do things that he would have bit my head off for.

It was quite sweet seeing them together on the floor Danny had his arms around her waist and they were laughing in sync.

"CATHRINE!!!" someone bellowed from the door way.

Cathy blushed red as a strawberry.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

She mumbled something...

"Hello Aunt Sonia"

**Please read and review ^^**


End file.
